The Affair
by lightpathetic
Summary: What happens when two people meet, sparks fly and they have to make a choice: preserve the status quo or give in to temptation... and they choose to give in.  Nothing groundbreaking but I love this plot contrivance. AU with lemon as always.  Zero/Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

One Night

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** checked his watch and groaned inwardly. He was going to miss his flight he was sure. The traffic had been murder but considering the prevailing blizzard-like conditions one could hardly blame things for slowing down. But Zero did, cursing the early evening traffic with a vengeance under his breath every two minutes in a manner that almost became audible. But he was here. Finally. Maybe if he hurried he could still make it.

"Oh fuck!"

"Dammit!"

Zero groaned, this time audibly, as he straightened. Sure, he was proud of his physique. As an athlete – depending on who you asked, he was an up and coming soccer player – his body was well-toned. He did sport a set of rock hard abs. However, if you didn't see the train coming, one could hardly prepare oneself. Still, as he had quite a bit of pride. Zero tried not to look as though he was in pain or winded.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you..." Zero asked, his grey eyes still squinting tellingly. Not that anyone noticed.

"You should have bloody looked where you were going, asshole...!"

_Me! _ Zero thought his anger making him forget his throbbing stomach muscles. This idiot came out of nowhere and sideswiped him! What was he doing charging across an entrance like that anyway...? Oh fuck! His flight! He didn't need the agony of missing it on top of the month he'd had.

"Well, it sounds as though you'll live. Thanks for the advice."

Zero bent to heft his duffel bag back onto his shoulder, hoping he hadn't broken anything he could ill afford. He'd scraped together all he had for this trip; taking the chance he could impress a few coaches across the pond. But meeting after meeting had been more than disappointing. The month was out and he couldn't even say he'd sparked some interest. He probably needed more time. More tryouts, but his vacation was up and so was his money. He had to get back to work.

He stepped over the beautiful carrying case of soft, black leather with gold accents and headed off to run towards the gate. He'd die if he had to pay extra for another flight! But as Zero was trotting along, something made him look back at the hunched figure. Maybe it was the expensive luggage or the fact that he was still bent over where he'd skirted him. Zero had a conscience after all. Maybe he had hurt him quite badly...

Zero's breath caught and was unable to stop himself from staring; staring at this _man_. He'd already seen the thick wavy hair as it had obscured his face, but now it framed this beautiful - almost hauntingly so –face. It wasn't that he looked particularly feminine, even with the shoulder length hair: the square cut to his jaw, broad shoulders and dark, censorious brow put paid to that. But his large, dark eyes had such depth and those full, almost red, almost too wide lips just seemed to be an open invitation for Zero to... What? What?

Zero finally came to the present and realised the telling tenseness in his stomach muscles and... lower... that suggested the presence of an altogether disturbing urge; one that wasn't usually, in the grand scheme of things, particularly bothersome. After all, he was nearly twenty-five and hardly a virgin where women were concerned. In fact, if his girlfriend of some three years could see the look in his eyes now, depending on their location, she'd start unbuttoning her jeans, relishing the promise in his eyes. But he wasn't feeling this way for her. Hell, Zero wasn't sure he'd felt this way about anybody. His mind ran to driving his fingers into this man's luxuriant hair – indeed it was probably there for just that purpose, Zero mused - and brutally subduing him, just before he... The relevant muscles clenched in subconscious encouragement of the desire. He was again lost to the world...

Zero gasped again and turned away, again hurrying towards his gate as he had found the most upsetting thing. He tried to discard his embarrassment and this vivid fantasy... especially with the aid of the image of the man staring right at him... that quiet, contemplative frown, those enticingly parted lips perhaps informing Zero that maybe he knew just what he had been thinking...

**THE BABY** gurgled and reached for the glowing silver strands. To her frustration they were just out of reach but her mother had just nodded off. If she tried she could loosen the grip on her back. It has happened before...

They were just underneath the lights and shone with tempting allure. So pretty. She just had to have them. She'd never seen anything like it. She reached again, letting out a little cry as she stamped her pink-bootie-clad feet, then stretched again. It had to move... Yes! Her mom's hand slipped a little and she was able to grab a good handful. Nice! They were hers! Finally! With some glee she began to haul in her catch...

"Ouch! What the...?"

"Jessica! I'm so sorry! Let me... Jessica! Let go!"

Jessica was not giving up her bounty without a fight, even if it was attached to a fairly large, angry man. They were hers!

"It's alright. Happens all the time," Zero soothed the distressed mother as he gently pried the little girl's fingers apart. If it wasn't babies it was young girls or women - _"Is that your real hair colour? Cool! Can I touch it? Look, it isn't a wig!"_ They'd say, yanking away. Men, thankfully, save for the odd one or two, only stared. His colouring – shocking grey eyes, freckled pale skin - was one of the banes of his existence – he looked like a cyborg from Star Trek or Jack Frost - but he wasn't vain enough or insecure enough to have his hair changed. He did stand out, though, always a good thing... Jessica began to wail as she found she was losing the fight.

"It's alright, honey! Come on. Are you hungry...?"

The sounds of mother and distressed daughter filled the air much to the annoyance of many of the stranded patrons inside the departure area. Zero straightened as best he could on the rudimentary seating, squashed as he was between a four hundred pound giant, black man and an elderly woman of eighty-seven. Zero knew this because she had told him, and much else besides, before he dozed off. He loathed to wake her. She was prone to simple humour and repetition.

Zero leaned to one side and checked his pockets for his wallet. He eventually fished it out and looked inside... Damn. He'll have to buy the world's cheapest bag of crisps or see if his credit card would go over its limit. He wished he'd kept something for an emergency but he'd hoped that he'd be choking down airplane food by now then be back home to be picked up by Sayori. He'd planned this down to the last pence, not allowing for delays or blizzards. He would have to call Sayori and get her to pay something onto his MasterCard. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon in Jersey...

Zero stood, darted back to stop the old lady from being squashed by the would-be sumo wrestler, and pulled his bag from the floor. He threw it over his shoulder and headed out of the exit into an area with several shops and a bar and tables in various stages of use. He found an empty one near a large picturesque plate-glass window that overlooked twenty or so grounded aircraft, - which didn't help Zero's bitterness any - sat and fished his cell out of the side pocket of his bag.

"Hello, Sayori...?" Zero said, with too bright an intro.

"You need money."

"How'd you guess...?"

"How much? You've got me doing double shifts you know. If I didn't love you..."

"It's not my fault! There's a hurricane outside...!"

"Stop being melodramatic. They don't have hurricanes in England."

"Well, it looks like one. The plane almost tipped over and they politely asked us to get our asses off the plane. Now I'm starving..."

"Alright, love. I'll see if "Mom" can lend me some money." "Mom" being the waitress that had been at "Hatties' Diner" longer than anyone remembered, probably including Hattie. "How long are they down for?"

"They didn't say. This lady said something about the storm stalling over..."

"Christ. I'll take up a collection. Just be careful and come back in one piece, alright love?"

"Yes, honey. I will. Love you."

"If you loved me you'd marry me and give up these pipe dreams. Silly..."

The phone disconnected and Zero knew she'd hung up. He leaned back and sighed, looking out onto the steady stream of white hitting the glass. He wished he could give up. He wished it was that easy...

"Excuse me. May I borrow your mobile?"

Zero frowned, ready to shake his head and gesture to the telephone kiosks. His head was full of roaming charges and minutes and large balances on phone bills. There was no way he'd get suckered into paying for some con-artist's call to his Auntie Roxanne in Ibiza. That was... until he looked up.

"...Y..."

"Hi again. I forgot to charge mine and I noticed you had yours. I figured you owe me."

"Owe you...?"

God. He was even more beautiful close up, right down to the dimple in his left cheek and that long, smooth neck... And his voice! Why hadn't he notice how gorgeous it was?

"Hello? Are you 'special needs' or something?"

"No! I... I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see you again, that's all. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Thanks for asking." The sarcasm dripped off that last.

"I was late for my flight," Zero explained sheepishly, running his fingers agitatedly through his hair. His heart rate was up and would not go down. Heaven knew why. He was fitter than anyone else his doctor knew. "I had to go. Besides, it was your fault..."

"Mine? You ploughed into me! You're lucky I haven't called my solicitor!"

"Your what?"

"Never mind. Maybe you _are_ just retarded. Goodbye."

The man turned to go. Leave. Walk right out of his life. Been there, done that... that sort of thing. An otherwise forgettable encounter. So why did Zero get to his feet to follow? Why did he...?

"Hey, wait!" Zero caught up quickly, laying a hand on the man's arm. The man stopped and looked down at it. Pointedly. Zero ignored it. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. Here. You wanted to use the cell?"

"No. I'll look elsewhere. Thank you." He moved off again but Zero was faster. Moving quickly, he headed him off and blocked his path through the tables. The man would have had to back up and go around another set. He frowned at Zero. "Don't make me hurt you..."

"Okay! I am willing to admit we got off to a bad start. I am also willing to admit that I may have been going too fast and wasn't paying due care and attention..."

"About time..."

"Even if you _did_ cross my path without looking?"

Zero waited on the results to his prompt, one silver eyebrow raised but with a gentle charming smile on his face. Part of why the ladies liked him – besides his being quite easy on the eye and his hard body – was his impish charm. He didn't normally try it on men though...

The man's lips curled knowingly as he studied this brash foreigner, then the curl became a full blown smile. Zero's breath caught again. He was just... Just... _stunning!_

"Okay. I _had _just turned from speaking to one of the personnel at the door and may not have looked at where I was heading..."

"There you go!" Zero croaked, his voice not quite recovering from that disturbing urge he'd felt again. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he should let him go before he did something stupid? "Go ahead, make your call and we'll call it even."

The man looked at the proffered mobile. The well worn, antiquated device looked like it should be in a museum not making transatlantic calls but he had heard him speaking to a woman – one can tell from the tone of voice – explaining the delay in his flight.

"Thank you. I'll be just a few moments."

"Take... your time."

Zero turned back to his table, hoping he didn't look as if he'd choked on that phrase. _Please don't be calling Ibiza..._

"Here you go. All done. I was only calling a hotel. I refuse to stay here a moment longer..."

"You're going to a hotel?" Why did he have that tone in his voice? Like disappointment...

"Yes. The chairs in the lounge are comfortable but are not made for sleep. I'd prefer to catch up on my rest if I am to be doing absolutely nothing for an indeterminate period..."

"Too right. Well... I'm Zero, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kaname. It was a pleasure. Thanks for the use of your mobile."

Kaname held it up again as the other man seemed distracted and had forgotten about taking it from him. He did smile eventually and take it from him... his fingers gently brushing his own...

"No problem. See ya around."

Zero turned away towards the window, quickly hiding his face. He couldn't understand his feelings. Sure, he was beautiful but then a lot of men are. And he had a girlfriend, practically a fiancée. But yet...

His cell rang at that moment and he answered it quickly.

"Hel..."

"Zero, the bank says it will take until the next morning to get you that credit. The system updates at midnight..."

"That's another ten hours! I could be home by then!"

"I'm sorry, baby. They won't extend the credit because of the loans..."

"Alright. I'll work out something. Don't worry. I even think it is starting to clear up. Maybe I panicked for no reason."

"Just like you. Are you sure? Maybe we can send money another way..."

"Nah. In a few hours I'll be on my way. Don't worry. See you soon!"

"Zero...!"

Zero hung up this time and put his face into his hands. A large chunk of ice hit the window loudly at that point as if in vociferous refutation of his placatory statement. Zero looked up to see that the snow seemed thicker than ever and now he couldn't even make out the planes. Maybe if he smiled and explained his situation, the attendant at the KFC would give him a chicken leg out of sheer pity...

"Excuse me."

That voice again. Zero was loathed to turn around at that moment. He probably heard what happened. Zero was too embarrassed. "Kaname" could afford a hotel and expensive leather cases and he hadn't a cent to his name. He was probably laughing at him.

"Why don't you come with me? We're taking the same flight. It's no use your hanging around here..."

"I can't. I... don't want to risk missing it..."

"It's on me. The least I can do for a friend?"

Zero hesitated at taking charity from this man, even if he had been this close to begging for a chicken's limb earlier...

"I'll throw in dinner?" Kaname offered in a singsong, leaning forward. "They do a duck at the ... where the meat just slides of the bone and so moist you have to lick your fingers..."

"I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I get back home." Zero was already heading towards the exit, bag on his shoulder, cell pocketed. His stomach started to burn just then, which he thought was from hunger at the description and not the hot breath on the shell of his ear. Damn. He even smelled good. Zero wondered what that cologne was.

"Don't worry about it, Zero," Kaname said half to himself, as the large, silver-haired gentleman was almost out of earshot. He looked around him at the other patrons, quite self-consciously, as if to see if he was being watched. But everyone seemed engaged in their own troubles.

_Pull yourself together. No-one cares about your personal drama. Go ahead. See where it leads. Nothing will be jeopardized. You'll never see him again._

Kaname's hold tightened around the handle of his case and he dashed ahead towards the exit and the waiting, increasingly puzzled man. Discretion and brevity. One night. Just... one night.

"**NO WAIT! I CAN'T!"**

"Can't what?"

Kaname actually had to come back outside the large glass doors to where Zero stood in the driving snow. He'd had to park the car himself as no-one was outside in this soup. He was cold, irritable and had quite gotten over the amusement he'd felt at Zero being impressed about his BMW and the jealousy he'd had when Zero insisted on rubbing the leather upholstery with infinite pleasure... What was he doing? This was a mistake! People's careers have gone down the toilet at even the innuendo of a mention of this sort of thing. And here he was...

"I'm not dressed for this sort of place. When you said hotel I thought you'd meant the one near the airport..." The one that didn't have crystal chandeliers and people in furs that would pay off his mortgage if he stole just one milling around the foyer. He hadn't even washed these jeans this week and his jacket was close to giving up the ghost. Oh god, he'd just die...

Kaname seriously considered leaving him out here. There was a _blizzard_ on, for heaven's sake. He was worried about his clothes? But, to his surprise, he actually stood there wondering what to do. The closer he got to what this could be... the more he became determined to see it through. There had been various obvious obstacles and Kaname was willing to just let that moment – whatever it had been – pass as temporary insanity. But when the planes had suddenly been grounded and Zero had walked back out of the departure area into his line of vision, and the ice rattled suddenly in his glass, he knew he had to do something. He wasn't the type not to seize a good opportunity, even if just to figure what this strange feeling was. But how do you "pick up" a man? Especially without causing a scene? It seemed as if he should let things be until the idea formed in his head as he watched him pull out his mobile...

Kaname started as he was suddenly enveloped into a warm body, the scent of sweat and something else teased his nostrils. He came out of his reverie and looked behind him. Zero smiled sheepishly.

"You were shivering. It seemed... the right thing to do considering I have you out here..."

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Kaname pulled one arm away, though it pained him, and marched into the foyer. Zero was just beginning to wonder if he should head back to the airport when he heard his name. He spun around.

"This way! Come on!"

Zero hesitated. Not wanting to get mugged on top of it all, but the person crept forward some more into the light.

"I was trying to avoid coming out into this! Only so much a fifty can buy! Come on! Mr. Kuran sent me for you."

"Who?"

"He did mention you were thick. Kaname Kuran? You yanks don't know anything outside yer own ass..."

The man disappeared and Zero ran after him deep in thought. That's his last name! Kuran! Zero couldn't help but think it sounded familiar, all while thinking he'd still rather not divulge his. He'd hugged him! What was he thinking? He'd hugged a complete stranger. But he was shivering and looked so... inviting... Maybe, just to be sure he won't say any more about himself in case Kaname wanted to press charges for attempted rape. The way he felt... Did he know about the way his lips pursed when he was thinking? It was just obscene that temptation! This was insane. Going into a hotel with this man...

"Just go right ahead there," the man eventually said, who Zero surmised was a member of the kitchen staff as he was dressed like the others.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Go on. He's waiting."

"Right."

Zero marched quickly along the corridor and up the steps pushing the doors...

"Finally! You took forever. Follow me."

"**WELL... THIS IS IT..."**

Kaname was still reeling from how close they had been in the elevator. It had been empty when it arrived and they had embarked on it but then a family of six showed up and the father had shouted for them to hold it... which Zero did. Suddenly he was backed into Zero... and had to pull himself away. Especially since Zero hadn't flinched away or helped him away from him. He'd just stood there, this imposing, large warmth, his hot breath in his hair, his crotch area cradling his behind... Unmoving. As if he liked where he was. As if he liked touching him. _That hug...!_

He swallowed audibly as he produced the key card. He got the feeling this... attraction... definitely wasn't one-sided. His heart thumped almost painfully as he thought of what could happen on the other side of this door. He wondered if they would even make it to dinner...

"I have also booked us a table," Kaname spoke briskly, firmly. _Coward! "_I know you must be hungry. We'll change and then head down."

"Okay. Is this your room or mine?"

"O... Ours."

The door opened at this point and gradually revealed what had to be the seat of opulence. More crystal chandeliers from a high roof; more plush carpeting. But as opposed to the red and gold of the foyer this was various tones of beige and cream: from the almost dark khaki shag carpet, to the cream walls and beige leather seating. And this was just the salon area.

"I took a suite. There are two bedrooms. Nothing else was available with the weather and the situation at the airport..."

"I'm sharing a room with you?"

"A _suite_. But as I'd said, you'll have your own room. Come in. I'll show you."

Kaname marched in confidently and headed to the right. He threw his bag onto the bed in one bedroom then came back to where Zero was walking hesitantly across the carpet, as if he'd leave less dirt that way. Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I don't like to be kept waiting!"

Zero sped up a bit as he was led left to his bedroom.

"There! You see? It's like its own hotel room: cupboards, drawers, en suite and bed. There is even a key in the lock in case you are worried about your belongings or your life."

"It's not that... How much is it?"

"...Not much. I got a deal. I hope you have a nice suit in there," Kaname mentioned, gesturing at his large green bag as he turned to leave him to it. "Use it. Be out in fifteen minutes for dinner."

"Yes, Sir."

_Bossy, isn't he? _Zero thought as he dropped his bag onto the floor and went to draw back the drapes to look outside, hoping against hope... No such luck. He was here for the night, with two thin doors between them. Dear heaven...

"**DID YOU WANT THE DUCK?"**

"Yes, but..."

"Stop looking at the prices. This is going on my expense account with the company..."

"Company? What do you do?"

"...I'm in administration. Don't change the subject. What are you having?"

"It depends. Are the portion sizes like that?"

Zero gestured to a neighbouring table where a sprig of poultry was balanced delicately on a waffle-sized bed of celery and watercress, much – and Zero couldn't understand it – to the patron's delight.

"Well, that's just one of the courses..."

"I think I'll skip to the main one, please. I can't stand to be teased like that."

"Uh... sure..."

"And I could definitely do with a portion about eight times the size of that..."

"Alright. I think the waiter has noted your specifications," Kaname looked up in dry amusement at the waiter, who did look fairly apprehensive about what the American would order. From the look of him he'd have him carrying dishes all night. "Go ahead and order."

"I think I want chicken. That ought to be fast. Maybe the 'Ricardo..."

"...With grilled the vegetables," Kaname said hurriedly. "I'll have the oven-roasted salmon with same. No dessert or entrées. Cheers." Kaname handed the waiter his menu conclusively, practically snatching Zero's as well as he noticed him still trying to work out the size of the bill for that order.

"And to drink, Sir?"

"I'll have a Bud..."

"Bring us a bottle of the house white. Thank you," Kaname interrupted firmly.

"Yes, Sir."

The waiter bowed and disappeared and Zero leaned forward, those grey eyes sparking. _Domineering son of a...!_

"Wine gives me a headache...!"

"Not this one. It is a very good Chardonnay. It will go well with the chicken."

"Even so, I'd kill for a beer."

"Another time. You can always have beer. Perhaps, tonight, you could be in the mood for something different. Out of the ordinary..."

Zero settled back and became calm and pensive for a while, studying the brunette opposite him. Kaname raised a dark eyebrow in askance.

"Why am I getting the feeling you aren't just talking about the wine?" Zero asked quietly.

Kaname broke his hitherto confident eye contact and began to straighten the already straight utensils. He was _not_ going to blush... He wondered if Zero not being as stupid as he looked was a good or a bad thing.

"I... I was."

"This is all surreal. Four hours ago I didn't know you and now we are sharing a room..."

"A... A suite."

"Having dinner at a nice restaurant, inclusive of small talk..."

"The hotel's restaurant..."

"All of which you are paying for. You even got me this suit, insisting it's a gift. It makes me wonder where the cameras are or what the catch is. I'm not that stupid. Everything has a price. What do you want?"

Kaname closed his eyes briefly then opened them to look around them, hoping no-one could hear their conversation, no one could see his increasing agitation. This was scary enough, dangerous enough without him making a scene here. Maybe he'd mixed up the signals. Maybe he hadn't read him properly. His mother had always told him he was a fanciful boy. Maybe it was true. Maybe he should leave before he made a bigger fool of himself.

Kaname threw his napkin on the table and gathered himself back into a haughty pose. This was silly. Believe it or not, he'd never done anything like this before. Not even in boarding school. She should kill him. Shizuka should kill him. Here he was, a respectable married man with a wonderful family and a blossoming political career based on conservative values, and he was trying to... trying to... What was he even doing?

"I don't want anything from you. I was trying to be kind, which, I see is not being appreciated. You stay and have your meal. I'll go up to the suite and have mine there. Afterward, you can do as you please: stay or go, your choice. Excuse me."

"Kaname! Wait!" came the hiss, but Kaname didn't wait. _Please, please don't make a scene. _He pleaded mentally as he stood and gracefully made his way to the exit, only stopping to speak to their waiter who nodded quickly and disappeared. He crossed the foyer and headed for the elevator, his relief kicking in. He'd almost made such a huge mistake. Enormous! Gargantuan!

Kaname pressed the button then turned, expecting the doors to close, which they did. Sort of. A foot was stuck between the doors and fingers protruded from the top, determined as they were to stay the lift. They eventually opened - having no choice in the matter really - to a pair of fairly intense silver-grey eyes. Zero stood there for a long moment, propping the opened doors, seemingly trapping Kaname inside, much to his growing concern, before actually getting in. But he did, punching the "close" button behind him.

_"Wait! Hold the lift!"_

"Sorry! Not this time," Zero yelled over his shoulder as he slowly backed a certain skittish brunette into the corner. One that couldn't bring himself to make a single sound.

"I was trying, in a ham-handed sort of way," Zero whispered, when they had no where further back to go, planting his hands on either side of the silent man on the safety railing, only just keeping a bit of space between them, in case of error, "to see if you were feeling the way... I was. I figured, as a European, you'd feel more at ease making this situation a little less ambiguous. I was wrong."

"Zero... I don't know what..."

"Let me clarify then. I'd say, in my expert opinion, that from your breath rate, heart rate, pupil dilation and sudden inability to stand without support that you've just gone through some seriously intense physical exertion or you are about to."

"What...?"

"_Now_ who's being slow?"

Zero removed the space for error between them. Completely. He grabbed Kaname's head, shoving his fingers into that hair and crushing his mouth onto those lips, the ones that had been making him _crazy_ all night. He had worried their softness for only a few seconds, though, before he heard the agonized capitulation and then he was slammed into one wall of the elevator, his teeth pried apart and invaded by a hot enthusiastic tongue. Zero moaned as Kaname's heat met his own. God, he was as sweet as he looked! And every bit as sexy. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to...

Zero pushed Kaname away, inordinately pleased to see the utter grief in the brunette's face at his action. But it was necessary. They had reached their floor and the doors were opening.

"Come on."

Zero grabbed the flustered man by the arm and led him out of the elevator, past the waiting, suspicious patrons, to their "suite".

Kaname hesitated as if the brief walk had cleared his brain. He didn't know what would happen. Of course he knew the rudiments of what it would entail but what if it hurt? Did they have anything for that? Who was going to do that to whom anyway? Why didn't he think of this before...?

"AAAHHH! Uuuunnnhhh..."

Kaname lost a lot of coherent thought when his neck was nipped and then sucked with gusto, then all of it went when a tongue was stuck into his ear and began to lick it as if he was going to replace dinner. Large hands began to _thoroughly_ roam him, searching for the key card. Even down to his...

"Where is it, Kaname?" Zero whined.

"Here. I'll... I'll do it."

After some unnecessary effort, the card slotted home and both men fell into the room with only Zero having the presence of mind – Kaname's mind was again lost in the effort of trying to plunder Zero's throat – to close the door behind them.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_I'd wanted to finish this short story in a day but I'm too tired and sis it ready to kill me. Maybe the morning._

_The usual disclaimer about this poor tropical island girl knowing next to nothing about blizzard's, elegant hotels, fine wines, or even nice restaurants. Don't hate me if I'm in error...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

One More Day

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO REGAINED** consciousness to the sensation of warmth, of a body in very close proximity and of a stabbing pain in his midsection. He was still hungry. He'd forgotten about dinner for obvious reasons but now he was ready to carve off this leg and eat it. This leg...

He lifted his head realising he was using one smooth inner thigh as a pillow; the other leg was under his arm, nestling in his armpit, which meant... Zero swallowed as he eyed the dormant... um... jewels ahead of him. Indeed, the taste was still in his mouth. The taste of... Oh God. He'd done it. He'd actually taken him in his mouth. He'd practically tried to _swallow_ that sweet, weeping flesh. He'd almost gone nuts last night, kissing, licking him everywhere, even sucking his toes... Zero exhaled a long breath and closed his eyes, remembering how he had surprised even himself. Remembering how he'd spun the fully clothed brunette around by the door and enveloped him greedily in his arms, grinding his fully interested erection into that pert behind, ripping the buttons of his shirt in his haste to feel the skin beneath, all while Kaname clung to him almost helplessly, arching back, fisting his hair and clothing in a desperate effort to make up for the lack of strength in his legs, still trying to crane his neck to kiss him... Kaname was beautiful, sweet and incredibly responsive. The initial awkwardness was just a vague memory compared to the hours of enthusiastic abandon. It was like they'd known each other forever; both unafraid to try anything but still there was the titillation of anticipating each new response. He was soon lost in the allure that was Kaname, completely forgetting the conventions of the world and making their own. He'd even tried to...

"_Oh fuck! I can't...!"_

"_Just relax. You'd liked when I touched you there..."_

"_I can't! It hurts. Stop...!"_

But it was minor setback. They had only laid there for a short while in embarrassed deflation before Kaname rolled onto him and began to nuzzle him impatiently. Damn, he was sexy. It wasn't long before they'd found a way to pleasure each other in an act almost as intimate, definitely as reciprocal.

Zero began to smile, running his palms along the peculiarly hairless thighs and calves as he remembered the maniacal sounds his bed partner had made when he'd begun to lick him, when he'd parted those legs and used his knowledge, both new and old, to drive him out of his mind. The sounds had been slightly muffled by his own proud length but still very audible, especially when he'd dared to slip a finger inside that sensitive ring...

"_Oh fuck! Oh Shit! Shit! SHIT!"_

Kaname had pulled away from him and had actually bit his leg in his ardor, - which, if you think about it, is quite a bit more preferable to the alternative - his hips rotating mindlessly trying to gain more, trying to find the edge...

"AAHHH! FUCK!"

Yes, he had been that loud. You wouldn't think to look at him. You also wouldn't think that he liked a little pain even if he couldn't go through with the act of intercourse. He groaned just as much in pleasure when Zero pulled his hair, gripped him too tightly, scratched him or... slapped him as he did when he was kissed or tenderly fondled. Zero remembered this as he came across several bruises where his hands roamed. But of course, Zero didn't mind obliging him. It was all his fantasies come true. Subduing Kaname had indeed excited him no end. He couldn't get enough and he dared surmise the feeling was mutual.

Zero looked down at where Kaname lay in a similar position between his legs but he had placed a pillow on top of his hairy thigh and was sprawled across it, quite out of it. He looked even more ethereally beautiful asleep, those lips slightly parted, the half moons of his long black eyelashes fanning his cheeks. Some of his hair trailed across his face but Zero could still see enough to watch in awe. But he couldn't much longer. He really was starving and his left leg that was currently being used as a prop was alarmingly numb. He had to move.

Zero began by gently lifting his right leg from around the slumbering beauty and then quietly trying to roll him over onto the bare quilt. They'd left the lights on – all the better to see the other – but now Zero had no idea what time it was, the heavy drapes obscuring the view from the window. He wanted to let Kaname sleep. He thought he had succeeded in doing so, feeling an irrational triumph at the manoeuvre when Kaname didn't stir. But it was short lived as he began to search for his clothes.

"Are you leaving?"

Zero froze then turned back from the door. He was already in love with that deep, melodious voice. It already pained him to think he'd never hear it again. Or see his face, or touch that delectable body. He'd almost forgotten why he was here to begin with. He had to _leave_, go back to the States, possibly for good. Zero's face fell as he looked on the naked brunette in the bed, his eyes unconsciously showing his sudden agonising epiphany. One that echoed Kaname's own. He sat up in bed, responding to it with an unthinkable suggestion.

"Stay. I can help you with another flight. Just... give me one more day. Please."

"**WHY IS YOUR NAME FAMILIAR?** I can't stand it anymore. Tell me."

"I don't know why. Maybe it sounds like someone else's?"

"No. That waitress greeted you as Mr. Kuran. You're famous or something. Is that why you're so rich?"

"Don't worry about it. Hurry up and eat. There are a few other things I'd like to do today..."

Zero's lips compressed in frustration as he resumed his lunch: steak and potatoes with extra gravy, only double-sized in this case. It had indeed been almost nine o'clock when he'd checked the time and dinner had been returned to the kitchen when no one had surfaced to claim it – Zero feverishly hoped they had assumed they were asleep - so they had decided to have breakfast while they were out instead of ordering room service. Now lunch...

The blizzard had finally given up its attack on the city but there was a lot of clearing up to do. A call to the airline confirmed that the flight was still delayed as the airport worked to free the plane and tarmac of ice and snow and other debris. Perhaps by later tonight they could resume flights, they had suggested. Zero had relayed this message to Kaname after his shower and he had nodded without too much of a reaction. That was when he'd suggested they go on this outing.

"_Where?"_ Zero had asked suspiciously.

"_Wherever. Maybe some shopping."_ Kaname looked with some disdain at Zero's boots.

Zero bristled a bit. _"Just because we've fucked it doesn't mean you have to take care of me. This is hardly my first one night stand, you know..."_

"_I didn't mean it that way," _Kaname had replied testily, suddenly wracked with insecurity and jealousy. Did he mean that he'd done this before? _"I meant, I can and I want to do something nice for you. To put it bluntly, even though it is rather vulgar talking about money, if you got me to buy you a brand new Ferrari today, you still wouldn't put much of a dent in that _one_ bank account. So let's leave off the drama and have some fun on our last day together, alright?"_

"So... Can I really have a Ferrari?" Zero grinned impishly as he asked. They had a few packages with them with the remainder in the car. Not many by any standard. Shopping for Zero was like pulling large, brittle molars without anaesthetic: difficult and painful.

"No. I had said _if _you got me to buy one. I'd say that was unlikely after today."

"Why? I was on my best behaviour!"

"Staying silent and glaring at everyone when asked a direct question on your preferences was good behaviour?"

"You would prefer I swear at the lot of you for trying to get me to wear a "tortured rose"-coloured tie or scarf and storm out of the store?"

"We were merely suggesting that shades of pink would look good on you," Kaname explained, his eyes rising to Zero silver-grey mop, his mind wandering to how he knew for certain it was his natural colouring...

"I'm sorry. It's not that I am not man enough to wear it, it's about self preservation. I may live in Jersey but I hail from Alabama. There are members of my family that would shoot me first then ask questions later if I turned up in something like that. Especially my head-case of a brother."

Kaname smothered a laugh at Zero's affected tortured expression and both men missed the import of the making that particular joke.

"I did answer when I wanted the item. I like the boots, by the way," Zero admitted, looking down at them for the hundredth time in twenty minutes. "Thank you."

Kaname nodded, and concentrated on his meal, determined not to stare at the smile or to blush, instantly forgetting the day's trials. That's what he had wanted: to see that smile, that look of carelessness. Zero'd had too much to worry about lately and it showed on his face. He'd wanted to alleviate it. Even if briefly...

Zero looked again at Kaname and saw him touching an angry looking cut on his lip with his tongue. Zero's smile faded in contrition.

"Let me see..." he offered, automatically reaching out to him, but Kaname smacked his hand away then made to look like he was reaching for the salt.

"Don't touch me like that!" he whispered urgently. "Not in public!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Zero shouldn't have forgotten. Kaname looked around him as if he had the devil on his tail sometimes and took great pains to explain that Zero was an old friend to store attendants. Zero gathered he was more than a little nervous about this tryst. But it was still hard to remember. Kaname was so touchable. In the car he couldn't help but touch his knee, his thighs as he drove. He liked the feeling of ownership. The same one he got whenever he saw the small wound on Kaname's lip or telltale redness on his wrists when they peeped out from under his shirt cuffs, - Zero may have been a little overzealous in restraining him - the same one that Zero was determined Kaname wouldn't help but feel when they eventually returned to the hotel. He patted his jacket, reassuring himself that he still had his own present for Kaname. A small package he'd had put together at the chemist's.

"It's alright. Just... be careful," Kaname stated firmly but his mischievous smile returned presently as he whispered intimately. "I meant about touching me in public not the bite. I like it when you..."

"Kaname!" Zero admonished, blushing quite a bit at having Kaname voice the fetish. Europeans were such depraved creatures!

Kaname laughed aloud, definitely enjoying himself. He loved to tease him. Zero wasn't as sophisticated as he pretended to be. Zero watched his animated face for a while then asked.

"Are you married?"

Kaname stopped mid-guffaw and stared at Zero blankly. Where had that come from?

"Zero. Let's not..."

"A girlfriend? I have a girlfriend. Her name is Sa..."

"Stop this! It doesn't matter! Why can't we just have fun and forget about our humdrum lives?"

"I want to know more about you. I don't think I can just ignore who you are anymore. I want to know what makes you tick. Do you have children?"

"I'm not discussing it! I don't want... _this_ mixed with any of my real life, do you understand? Today we are just plain Kaname and Zero: two people with a more than healthy attraction to each other, which we will get out of our system today, hopefully. And tomorrow we get on with our lives, leaving this as just a pleasant memory."

"Do I really have to look you up when I get home? Is that what you are forcing me to do?"

Kaname's face lost quite a bit of colour. He gripped his glass of gin and tonic and forced himself to relax as he took a sip.

"Are you _threatening_ me? Is this what this is? You should know that no one will believe you. No one!"

"No! I mean... I'm curious about you. I mean, if you aren't in anything serious... we could do this again..."

"It's the money, isn't it? Still working on getting the Ferrari?"

Kaname was actually surprised when Zero scraped back his chair at this and got to his feet, heading for the door. He stopped to throw a package into the bin as he passed and headed toward the elevator. That bastard wasn't worth a second thought. He'll get a taxi, go to the hotel and get his things. Maybe if he explained they would let him into the room. Then he'll wait at the airport. Hell, he should have stayed at the fucking airport...

"Zero! Wait!"

Zero flipped him the bird without looking around and then changed it in one motion to the two fingered salute he'd been amused to learn was an obscenity in this weird country. God he missed America. The sooner he was home the better.

"Zero!"

He _must_ know he was drawing attention to them. He must really want him to stop. Tough. Zero cursed as he just missed the elevator. He punched the button desperately for a moment then headed for the stairs as he noticed the footsteps were getting too close, the rustling of parcels getting louder. It was twelve floors but that was nothing for him...

"Zero. Dammit! I'm sorry...!" Kaname called as he burst through the doors to the stairs.

"Go fuck yourself," Zero called back, already sprinting downward. These boots were wonderful. It would be a shame to leave them... then he remembered they'd had the ceremonial binning of the old pair at Piccadilly. Crap...

"Yes! I am married! Twelve years now. Yes, I have three children, all under the age of ten!"

Zero found himself slowing down and stopping. _Fuck this! Keep going...!_ Kaname sighed in relief. He couldn't believe the fear he'd felt just then! What was happening to him?

"Do you love them?"

"Yes. With all my heart."

Zero looked down at the remaining flights of stairs and Kaname spoke up quickly again.

"I am aspiring to be a Member of Parliament. I have a constituency office and everything. The elections are slated to be announced within the next two and a half months so the party has been gearing up our campaign, making speeches. You probably saw my name on a poster or on television or... anywhere."

"I hate politics. I don't follow it."

"That's understandable. Sometimes I hate it as well."

Zero looked up from the stairs, through the small atrium to that beautiful face that was grinning teasingly at him but with more than a bit of trepidation peppering it. Zero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Kaname was a bit of a prick but he could definitely understand why he'd be so defensive and paranoid. Politicians have perished for adultery alone, hell, for hugging the wrong intern. Throw in this type of adultery and people went crazy, for whatever reason...

"Why... why don't you just let me walk away?" Zero asked in all seriousness. He really didn't need to be this reckless. He had a wife and kids!

"...I don't know," Kaname answered at length. "I know I should... but... I couldn't bear it. I just can't...!"

"Hey!"

Zero's heart nearly fell to his stomach at the look on Kaname's face. He turned to retrace his steps quickly and was soon beside him again. He was as lost as he was in this. Who knew why this was happening now and to them? Everything was fine in their lives until 3:47 p.m. yesterday. Was it luck? Or was it misfortune? Zero couldn't help but wonder it was the latter.

"Hey. Stop this," Zero begged, pulling the visibly distraught brunette into his arms. "Let's start over, forget what just happened. If you want to we'll do it. We'll forget everything else and create our own world. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry too. I was being a prick."

"Really? I wouldn't say that..."

Kaname lifted his chin from Zero's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Okay. Maybe a little," Zero grinned at being sussed in the lie. He reluctantly released Kaname and took his arm, whispering urgently, gruffly in his ear, to change to subject to what he knew cheered up Kaname the most. "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to dedicate the next few hours to making sure you can't walk without wincing."

It worked. Kaname closed his eyes on the images briefly invoked and gripped the railing to steady himself. Zero was right; he couldn't stand without assistance when he was this excited. Zero took the opportunity to press him against it with his body. He looked around comically, parodying Kaname's earlier mannerisms.

"You know, no one's here."

"God, I hope so. I'm sure we sounded like Romeo and Juliet or a bad Spanish soap opera."

Zero laughed, leaning in, reaching to rub his thumb against Kaname full lower lip. It separated from it's twin in anticipation...

"Are you admitting to being Juliet?" Zero inquired softly, meeting Kaname's gorgeous, brown eyes with his full meaning in his expression.

"Only... if it will... make you stay..." Kaname replied, in all seriousness, already breathless...

Zero swooped in for the kiss. He couldn't resist any more. Kaname sighed and tilted his head, moaning plaintively as Zero succeeded in trapping his lips and...

"We've got to go, Kaname," Zero begged, pulling out of Kaname's arms reluctantly.

"...Yes..." He couldn't stand. He was sure...

"... Hold on. I have to pop back to the restaurant for a moment..."

"Do you mean for this?"

Kaname took the package from the inside pocket of his jacket and gave it to Zero. Zero was a tad mortified.

"Did you look inside?"

"...Not at everything."

"Spoken like a true politician."

"Shall we head back? I'm dying to try position number three..."

"Come on, you freak," Zero took the rest of the bags and pushed Kaname toward the door to get the lift. "I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't said that."

"**OOOHHH YES!** Just like that... Damn that feels good, Kaname..."

Zero moaned again as he pulled out to push back in again quickly, hating to leave that satiny smooth, hot sheath for even a second. But Kaname was learning to use his internal muscles to full advantage much to his cost. Zero couldn't be sure which of them had the upper hand. Of course, he'd like to think he did...

"Fuck! Zero!" Kaname cried out as if in pain, but only because Zero had withdrawn completely.

"I'm still here. It's... the last tremor you did..." Zero whistled low.

"Come on! Man up and fuck me harder..."

"Easy for you to say. You're not seeing what I'm seeing..."

Kaname chuckled, thoroughly pleased at the compliment. The position was highly undignified but it did afford a good view of his ass...assets. Position number three – and they had started with the other two at Zero's insistence – entailed his kneeling on the sofa, one knee propped on the hand rest, with his head down or up, whichever was comfortable. Kaname started with his head up but somewhere after some very violent thrusts, his head ended up between the cushions of the sofa. A good thing considering how much noise he'd been making. Then his leg somehow ended up on the back of the sofa, spreading him fairly comprehensively and well, they never got to the other positions... Zero couldn't get enough of the sight of his superbly glistening cock sliding in and out the tight hole between those smooth, equally glistening cheeks. He may have been a little too liberal with the use of the gel but Kaname wasn't complaining and neither was he. Zero grinned as he finally found the confidence to slide back into that hot little, almost red ring, letting his head slowly dip back inside those magical sphincter muscles, much to Kaname's mental agony. Kaname loved this. Genuinely loved this. To think they'd almost missed out on it...

He was glad he'd met that wonderful girl at the chemist's. He'd figured out as much that maybe he needed a bit more than saliva and determination to get past that hurdle with Kaname and she'd noticed him looking at the lubricants – this was during a moment he'd excused himself on the pretence of heading to the loo – with some bewilderment. She was nice enough and knowledgeable enough but what clinched the deal was when she referred to Kaname – unknowingly, of course – as his boyfriend. He'd found himself grinning like a fool and not correcting her. His boyfriend. _His _boyfriend. He couldn't get it out of his head: Kaname belonging to him and no one else. It's why he'd tried to find out if he indeed had belonged to anyone else - with his usual grace - and nearly botched it.

But later, he'd been exemplary if he did say so himself. As soon as they had returned to the hotel he'd ordered a bottle of "good champagne" from room service. Literally, just like that - he didn't think Kaname would appreciate beer at this time even if that's all he knew about. (They brought something nice, though because Kaname looked impressed when he saw it.) Meanwhile, he had undressed Kaname and manoeuvred them both into the shower, coming to learn that he can do pretty much anything to Kaname once he kept kissing him... The champagne came, fortunately, while they were in the shower - things were getting out of hand - but they were both scrubbed so Zero led him out into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

_"Ignore the door, Zero." _

_"It's a surprise. I'll be right back."_

When he wheeled it in, Kaname did look a little incredulous but Zero soldiered on, remembering...

_"He'll need to be relaxed," _she'd advised._  
_

_"I know just the thing."_

He poured a glass and brought it to the bed, Kaname still with the "you've got to be joking" look on his face. Zero took up his hand and slapped the flute into it.

_"Drink. Now."_

Very romantic...

However, Kaname did finish two and a half full glasses - with careful supervision - at which point Zero ducked in and pressed him onto the bed, burying his tongue deep into his mouth. The brunette groaned as he finally got what he was waiting for all evening...

_"Oh! Hah!" _

Kaname lost his wind as Zero immediately got down to business as it were_. _The tip of his hard-on was drawn on without thought for tenderness, all while a something slippery and _cold_ was being massaged around his...

_"Zero! What are you...? HAH!"_

That was the point Zero had slipped in a couple of fingers. It had been a quick tutorial at the chemist's and on the way back to meet Kaname. What did you expect?

But Kaname, who had been turned on since before they came up in the lift, soon began to get into it. Especially when Zero began to very actively search for the spot he'd been reading about. He was quite afraid he wouldn't find it...

_"...Forward wall, about three inches up..." _he'd muttered to himself._  
_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Are you okay? Are you relaxed?"_

_"Yes. But I'll stop being so if you keep on asking me. What are you...? Oooohhh Dear God...!" __  
_

_"Kaname?"_

Zero began to panic. Kaname had stopped speaking and collapsed back onto the bed. He pulled out all his fingers and came up to meet his eyes.

_"Kaname? What? Tell me! Did I hurt you?"_

Kaname had opened his eyes and looked up at his frantic young lover. He then had languidly wrapped his limbs around him and pulled him close, reaching down between them to squeeze Zero's turgid member all while going up for a long kiss. Zero too had relaxed considerably after that. Kaname then made his request.

_"Zero... I think it's time for the first position. Now. You definitely need to do that again."_

Still, Zero had been careful, gentle. Taking his time, he pressed against Kaname's tightness firmly, waiting for the muscles to let him in. Kaname did close his eyes at some discomfort, at which point Zero stopped, but he was urged on always. Zero keep kissing him, kept touching him, kept encouraging him to bear down and relax, until he was finally inside, until his tip popped past the tense barriers and slid inside... Kaname gasped and winced at the odd mix of pain and pleasure as he was almost unbearably stretched, filled. He tightened involuntarily in response to the invasion and Zero groaned and collapsed onto him, his body tense, his muscles clenched, trying to aim for composure.

_"Zero...?"_

_"Don't move, Kaname. I'm trying to..." _Zero swore under his breath. He was so hot, so tight! After all of that, he was going to lose it, like some god-damned teenager. He could just kick himself!

Kaname though, had been a bit more pragmatic about things. Maybe it was the champagne but the memory of his other first time popped into his head unbidden. He too had been ready to pop as soon as he'd reached his goal and was all for dying in embarrassment but she had been more experienced and was quite sure it was just a temporary set back. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later...

_"Roll over. It's time for position two," _Kaname had ordered, impatient with the inactivity._  
_

_"Kaname. Seriously. Don't move..."_

Kaname gave him a slow smile and then began to undulate beneath him, against him, reaching up to the headboard for leverage. Zero groaned and held on to his hips but when that didn't work - Kaname legs were like vices around him - he decided to try swearing at him.

_"Kaname, you son of a whore! I'm trying to... fuck..."_

But Kaname continued, his eyes drinking in greedily Zero's every violent reaction to the way his body obviously felt. Sometimes he'd close them and curse when he had several intense reactions of his own... Soon the lovers forgot themselves, becoming more lost in the sensations of being with each other and the evening's activities began in earnest...

**ZERO **opened his eyes, having successfully rode out Kaname's latest attempt to undo him, and fixed them once again on where they were joined. He wouldn't last much longer. He decided to see if he could make this one count before he finished altogether.

Kaname groaned as his hair was again pulled. He came up out of the cushions and arched backwards, his head cruelly yanked to that position. His face slackened as he survived a wave of intense pleasure at the abuse. God! Who knew he was this kinky...?

Zero leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Enough playing. I am going to _fuck_ you now."

Kaname trembled violently, beyond words, only able to whimper in response to the promise in Zero's voice. That's when he – and this was an inspired form of "cruelty" where Zero was concerned – held Kaname by only his hair and leaned back, causing the brunette to winced and hold on to the chair to stop from catapulting backwards...

"AAHH! FUCK! ZERO!"

However, to be honest, the shouts had quite a bit to do with Zero suddenly ramming himself into him. Hard. Fast. Holding only Kaname's hair for leverage, his hips slapped and rippled the brunette's already reddened flesh at quick intervals, filling the air with the sounds. _Damn, he could take all of him and more!_ Kaname screamed some more as his body responded violently, his insides twisting, wrenching, as those exquisitely sensitive nerves quickly reached their peak against this maddening stimulation. He was going to come! He was going to... Oh shit!

"Zero! ZERO!"

"I'm here. I'm here, Kaname."

Zero released his cruel grip and enveloped him in his arms tightly, lovingly, as he felt the telltale contractions both inside of him and around him. Kaname gave himself over to the devastating rhythm, squeezing his eyes closed and pressing back into his lover, holding the strong arms that cocooned him as a desperate anchor, glorifying in the sensation and signs of Zero joining him in his bliss. He would never have believed it could be like this. Never. Now that he'd felt it, what should he do? What could he possibly go back to? Kaname felt like his life ended and began the moment he'd met this man. It was inconceivable that he should just let him walk away. That this was it. It couldn't be...

"**HERE WE ARE."**

"Yes. Have a safe trip."

"Yes..."

Zero reluctantly turned to go. This was it. There was nothing more to say. They couldn't even kiss each other goodbye, such was the injustice of it all. As Zero found it hard to plant one foot in front of the other, each step taking him away from Kaname, he pondered on how a day and a half could have been so full, so life changing, vivid. What he looked forward to now seemed almost sepia toned in comparison. His old life, his old job, his old struggle to make it... He needed to make a change. It was as evident as the air he breathed. One that would take him back... to him.

Zero turned back to wave as he felt this renewed purpose and found that he was gone. Gone... Just like that? Probably headed home to his wife and children. He did mention his trip was cancelled as the scheduled meeting was tomorrow and he wouldn't make it. Funny how things worked out. Kaname could just as easily have gone home yesterday and never met him; just as easily have looked elsewhere when he'd stared; just as easily have not run into him... It was horrifying how close they'd come to never having met at all. Certainly, he would never have been caught dead at a Tory political meeting.

Zero trudged up the ramp to the airplane, how heavy his legs were having nothing to do with a lack of fitness on his part. He felt like crying. He felt like...

Zero started as his bag began to ring. It was an odd ring-tone which sounded suspiciously like Shania Twain, but that couldn't be. Maybe a teenage girl was nearby...

"Sir! You must turn off all mobile phones prior to lift off!"

"I know! Sorry!"

Zero reached for his bag and hunted around inside of it. Damned thing didn't have answering? It kept ringing until Zero finally located it. A girl beside him began to sing the words as other people grumbled. "You're still the one..." Too embarrassing. He was going to break it in half when he found it...

Zero finally located it and held it up. It was one of those new-fangled sliding phones. One with too many features when all you wanted was to make a receive calls. Come to think of it, where was his own cell...?

"Hello? It this yours? I hope not because I'm on a transatlantic flight to the..."

"Zero. It's me."

Zero gasped and sat, quite ignoring the exasperated glance of the flight attendant. He wanted to curl up to that voice.

"Kaname... This can't be the end. There must be a way..."

"That's my mobile. I'll be able to call when I can... see you. No pressure. I'll just mention I'm in town and..."

"Of course. Of course. When?"

The line was silent and the flight attendant/nemesis caught his eye and began to do the "wrap it up" sign. Zero squeezed his eyes closed and began to beg.

"Give me a date. Something to look forward to. Please." His fear was being forgotten. If Kaname promised he would, he would try to make it. Zero was sure of that.

The line was still silent and Zero gave up. They were worlds apart, figuratively and literally. _This had no future. Let it rest!_ He removed the cell just as said nemesis headed toward him as the plane began to taxi. Then he heard it.

"What?"

"Next month. The eighteenth. I'll call."

"Yes!" Zero repeated, exclaimed, exulted. "The eighteenth. Bye!

"What mobile?" Zero asked staring up with innocent eyes at the irritated woman, smiling that crooked, charming smile. "I've no idea what you are talking about..."

_the end_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_As I said: short. I had thought of doing the whole nine yards and then thought it was nothing that's not predictable. It was hot while it lasted though..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a series of scenes that won't leave my mind unless I wrote them down and that ending nagged me more than it did you. Thanks for the reviews and favs everyone. oz, sorry this is the last but at least I can concentrate on APFU. Hana, joining the mile high club will be saved for another story or my vivid imagination._..

One More Week

_by lightpathetic_

**THE BRUNETTE** raised his hand and knocked, hesitantly at first but then with increasing confidence. He turned to back the door as he waited for an answer in order to observe the vomit-strewn comatose man lying in the hallway and the group of young men that had been following him since he had entered the apartments. He did concede that he usually got some attention because of his looks – thus Zero hadn't been to first to praise him for his beauty - but he also allowed for the fact that he was alone, a stranger, fairly well dressed and looked deceptively willowy. An easy mark. He decided now was a good time to unbutton his jacket as he waited... showing his constant companion, a Ruger SR9 automatic pistol, and to give the supposed leader of the men a meaningfully chilly look...

It had been a while with no answer so Kaname knocked again without losing eye contact, reaching behind him. The youths looked sort of reluctant to back down from a confrontation with the girly-looking dude but seemed to reach the conclusion that the few dollars he was carrying wasn't worth trying to find out if he knew which end of his gun to aim. They decided to return to their usual post at the door to check out girls and leave him be, which suited Kaname just fine. It was a fact that Kaname did know how to handle himself very well. He loved his freedom and hated answering to anyone, much to his sickeningly wealthy parents' consternation. So he had been trained from very early to protect himself and kept himself in excellent shape that way. He was of a slim build but very strong... as Zero had noticed once...

Zero... He wasn't answering. Had he realised it was him...?

"Wwill you sstop knocking the door down? Ccan't you ssee they're not there?"

Kaname turned quickly toward the "comatose" man in the hall who didn't altogether smell like he didn't need a bath. He couldn't believe Zero lived in this place...

"Do you know these people?"

"Yeah... Tthat dude and his ffamily left an hour ago. Heard them talking about Joe's..."

"Joe's?"

"Hey! You're English aren't you? You sound like a p...pompous ass." The man broke off and cackled at his own joke. Kaname walked over to him and held out a twenty dollar bill which silenced him. He reached out and Kaname pulled it back.

"Joe's?" he repeated.

"A ddrinking joint over on ... Street. I uused to ffrequent the establishment mysself until it became too rough..."

"Thank you."

Kaname dropped the money in the man's lap and stepped over him heading for the stairs. He couldn't wait until Zero came back to the apartment for more reasons than one...

**ZERO LAUGHED** hard at his brother's imitation of Sarah Palin and nearly fell off his chair. She was one of the alleged candidates for the illustrious office of President of these United States and so far was doing very well to keep them all entertained. Ichiru kept swearing he'd vote for her just because she was hot and hilarious and Zero insisted he wasn't casting a single vote because he'd had enough of politicians...

Seven months without a word. But then he had thrown away the cell after four. He hadn't called. Not once. As Zero eventually took a good look at his life, he realised he shouldn't even have hoped for that much. Things had been rocky with Sayori for a while – his being irrationally annoyed that she wasn't _him_ amongst other things... – but he soon got his head back together and they survived, their engagement finally announced with the "small" wedding planned at his family's home down in Wetumpka. Their family had their own patch of earth, even if nothing much ever came out of it. Soon, with a lot of determined effort, _that_ day was a distance memory. Almost like a fantastic dream...

Zero took up his bottle of Budweiser to take a long draught, reaching across to squeeze his fiancée's hand as she wiped tears from her eyes. Ichiru was such a cut-up. He and his wife had only just arrived for a short visit as they were in New York for a two week vacation and already had taken over their lives. But it was always good to see them. He knew Sayori liked it. Having two "Zeros" around made it quite a bit more exciting for her – they did look very much alike – and distracted them briefly from all of life's more mundane problems.

Zero tried to take another swig as he concentrated on the tale of the odd local elections back home when he found that most of it ended up in his lap, the bottle having been smacked out of his hand.

"Shit!"

"Hey! Why don't you watch it?" Ichiru bellowed, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" came the rushed apology with a travesty of an American accent that sounded Manhattan-ish, as if the man had suddenly developed a craze for Woody Allen movies – happens to the best of us... "How careless of me! Let me help you!"

A hand grabbed a few napkins from the table and began to dab his lap, even squeezing places he really shouldn't, to get the wetness out. But Zero was too stunned to stop him. He was sure he'd passed out or was hallucinating or...

"You owe him a beer, you bastard..."

"Ichiru, sit down and shut up. It's nothing," Zero commanded, snatching the tissues before he forgot himself. The man straightened a little to shoot a curious look at his twin brother but made sure to meet Zero's eyes again, even from under the cap he wore quite low.

"You should probably go to the loo to dry it properly," the clumsy pseudo-Manhattanite whispered as he left, heading towards the back. Zero looked at the others at the table wondering if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Zero, are you okay?" Sayori asked, going to do some damage control of her own but didn't register her fiancée's improbable reaction in his jeans. She did notice his stunned expression, though. "Was the beer that cold...?"

"Did you see him, Sayori?" Ichiru's wife asked, nudging her excitedly. "I'd kill for those lips alone!"

"Hands off, Luca. At least I'm not married."

The girls dissolved into giggles as Zero fidgeted guiltily.

"That idiot! He should watch where he's going! He should have bought you another beer, Zero," Ichiru shouted emphatically as if he may not have been heard before, all while looking around for the navy-blue baseball cap that the man had been wearing, ruminating over becoming a bit more physical for his brother's sake. He had five minds to go get him and make him replace it. Zero was too soft for his own good.

"I said... it's okay, Ichiru. I'll go clean up. Order another round, okay? And keep him out of trouble," Zero ordered, gesturing toward his twin. He was way too hot-headed and it had been a nice evening out so far. He'd hate to spoil it.

Zero went toward the back but instead of turning left to go to the facilities he went right, to where he saw a man in a baseball cap standing by the back exit. He went to approach him and he disappeared outside, beckoning him to follow...

"Damn, he looks just like you! But I could tell immediately...!"

"What are you doing here?" Zero demanded. There was no way he'd make him feel welcome.

"I would say that's obvious. There are nicer places uptown to go for a drink, closer to the hotel..."

"You've got some nerve showing up like this..."

"I'm sorry about not calling, Zero. I couldn't get away to see you and I was sure hearing your voice would make me forget why. Did... Did you look me up after all?"

Zero knew what he was driving at. Turns out the Tories won the recent election by a landslide and Kaname was now Minister of Something or Other...

"I really couldn't get away. Not until now," Kaname insisted, beginning to plead with his eyes when Zero remained silent.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I had your name..."

"Zero?"

"I had looked through your bag when you were showering our last night together, when I got the idea of hiding my mobile in your bag so I could still reach you. I got your full name from your passport and an address from your driver's permit but it was an old one."

They couldn't stay at the house. The bank had had enough.

"Then someone told me you were on ... Street. I went to your apartment first," Kaname hoped to keep the disdain out of his voice but didn't succeed. He hated the thought of Zero living like that. It was something he resolved to change.

"Go to hell! I never asked you to come here!" Zero hissed as he began to head down the dark alley to re-enter the bar, they having closed the emergency door to talk. "Go the hell back where you crawled out from and leave me alone! Don't you know that I've already forgotten about you?"

Zero found himself falling forward as a foot caught his trailing leg, but before he was even in danger of hitting the floor he was spun and planted against a wall in the alley. Then he was kissed. Roughly, insistently, forcefully then... Zero pushed him away when he felt his jeans loosen. He couldn't be serious. They both couldn't...!

"Come with me," Kaname growled, his voice rough with desire, hardly in control of himself. It had been too long... "I have a car just down the street..."

"...No. I'm not doing this," Zero tried when he'd finally found his own voice. "You can't just walk back into my life...!"

"I _never_ forgot you. I thought of you every day. I organised my entire life around clearing this week just for us. I've flown thousands of miles, lied to my family, security and officers and showed up in this fucking dump. Zero, it's obvious that I'm serious about this. About you...!"

"No! This is not happening...!"

Kaname stepped away from Zero very reluctantly, forcing himself to give him space to think. What did he expect anyway? Showing up here after all these months. Zero had understandably moved on with his life. He was the one that hadn't. Damn, he felt foolish. But he couldn't give up. When they'd kissed he'd realised that puzzling attraction was still there. Puzzling in that Kaname couldn't find it elsewhere. Not that he'd looked very hard but it had crossed his mind that he really was a latent homosexual. He had even looked at other men to be sure, even ones similar in type to Zero... but none gave him the same reaction. He didn't understand it. But all he did know was that he wanted to feel it again. But he couldn't force him. Zero had to want it too.

"I'll be at the ... for the next two days under the name Steven Thornton. Then I have to leave. I don't know when I can be back, if ever. Make your decision."

Then Kaname turned and walked briskly down the alley. Zero did a fair job of collecting himself to shout after him, "You can go back now! Do you hear me! As far as I'm concerned it never happened!"

But Kaname had disappeared around the corner and into the night.

**IT WAS THE EVENING** of the next day when Zero got out of the bus and stood opposite the ... Hotel. He shouldn't be here. He hadn't even called Sayori to say he would be home late. And it was not like he would ever see him again if he hadn't come. But Zero couldn't stay away. And he bet that Kaname knew it. He bet the brunette knew the temptation to see him would be too much if Zero knew he was close by, waiting. Especially after that kiss. That kiss...

It all came back: the taste of him, the scent, the sensation. He couldn't get the images of Kaname's body out of his head. He too had thought of him. Quite a lot when he had been waiting for the call, less frequently when it was clear he wouldn't. He'd gone through the inevitable self examination – self loathing – then said to hell with it. It had been one day. One! Out of thousands! He had to get on with it. To hell with him!

Now he was here, temptingly within reach. All that he'd done to try to survive, to move forward seemed ready to collapse around his ears at the merest taste of him. He was too weak to fight it. And it angered him, the self-loathing erupting again. However, he'd made his decision to take it all out on him. Make him hate him and maybe they could finally escape this trap.

Zero took a deep breath and took the first step towards the doors. If there was any other choice, he was incapable of making it.

**KANAME **sat at his laptop speaking to his daughters and then his wife, all while organising the following week after this time away.

"_After the last few months I deserve it,"_ he'd said, practically beating his wife about the head with guilt into allowing him to go on his own without too many questions.

"_I wish I could go with you. I love New York. But this trial..."_

"_I know, my dear," _Kaname had reassured her quickly. "_There's always next time and we could even take the children. But I just need a break now without all the press and security. I'll talk to you every evening..."_

"_I know. Just remember I know a very good solicitor if you so much as look too hard at Scarlet Johansson..."_

"_Please. She is so third rate compared to you."_

"_Smooth talker..."_

But it had ended with him getting to go without the third degree and now he was here. Waiting.

Kaname had no doubt he would come. Or at least very little. He'd found out where he worked as well, figuring he'd probably come afterward. In fact, Kaname knew quite a bit about Zero. The agency he had hired had been very thorough and very discrete.

The room telephone rang and Kaname crossed the room to pick it up. He was online with his wife and working hours were long passed in England. No one besides Zero knew he was at this hotel. Kaname's heart quickened as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Thornton, a "Zero" is here to see you."

"Please send him up and make sure the meals I ordered are brought up now."

"Yes, Sir."

Kaname hung up and walked directly to the door. It was silly, Zero'd be a while before he arrived but he couldn't make himself just go back and sit... Shizuka!

"Isn't it time for bed, my dear? I'm heading out to dinner now."

"...Okay. Have fun rubbing elbows with all those starlets."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Kaname disconnected and shut down the laptop just in case. He then went right back out to the hallway, waiting, fidgeting adorably, really wanting to run down to meet him so he didn't change his mind. Kaname remembered how Zero hadn't wanted to go into the hotel that first time and smiled. He had chosen something less opulent but still comfortable with that in mind. Damn, he was nervous...

The doorbell rang and Kaname dashed forward pulling open the door with a sexy smile... to see one of the wait staff. Kaname tried to mask his disappointment as he gestured for porter to bring in the trolley, tipped him quickly and ushered him out. Where was he? Was he lost?

"**DID YOU TELL** him which floor?"

"Yes, Sir. And the room number. Do you want us to look for him?"

"No. No. It's fine. Just checking. Thank you."

Kaname slammed the telephone down and sat on the bed with his face in his hands. He'd probably changed his mind. Probably turned around before he got into the elevator and headed back to his girlfriend. Maybe that's what he should do. Go home. This was madness...

Kaname got to his feet and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on as he headed out to the hallway. He was going to go find him. Kaname couldn't stand that he was this close to seeing him and it wasn't going to happen. He'd come too far, done too much. If this was the last time, so be it. But, by heaven, it would be unforgettable...

"Zero!"

Kaname nearly collided with the silver-haired man standing outside his door. He only just stopped himself and stood there, his heart pounding audibly, trying to recover, trying to believe what he was seeing. He was so sure he'd have to drag him out of that seedy apartment...

Zero stood there as well staring at him, some inscrutable expression on his face. He seemed to be studying him, his face, probably wondering why he was here. Kaname smiled, nervously but then with a little more confidence. He was here. He'd come. That's all that mattered.

"Come in, Zero. I was just about to call out the dogs."

Zero said nothing. Kaname's smile faltered a little but not much. He turned away from the door and walked inside the suite, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto a chair in the salon. He turned back towards the door and waited until Zero finally followed him, turning to close the door before walking into the room to join him. He still said nothing as he looked around the suite, his eyes showing his own unflattering prejudgments, even if Kaname had toned down his choice of hotel a bit. It was all meaningless, of course. Zero and anyone with Google and some interest knew that Kaname Kuran was very wealthy.

"Ar...Are you hungry? I had some food brought up about forty-five minutes ago. It may be a bit cold now but it's still good. There's beer if you pref..."

"I can't stay. I just came to say goodb..."

"Here. Let me take your coat," Kaname interrupted, walking over the Zero with his usual languid grace but instead of going behind him, he stepped in front of him, way too close. Zero backed away abruptly, finally visibly shaken but Kaname followed him. Soon Zero had nowhere to go, having thumped into the texturally interesting, pale green wall paper, just shy of the light switch. Kaname made sure he stayed there, pressing his body into his. He then pushed his hands inside Zero's coat and smoothed his palms over Zero's well muscled shoulders and down his arms until it dropped onto the carpet, all while meeting Zero's beautiful eyes with his own stubborn gaze, their breaths mingling intimately. _You can't even push me away, can you? You don't want to... _Kaname pulled away suddenly, more than a little startled.

"You're drunk!"

Zero used the break in the seduction to side step Kaname and walk out into the open room. That had been close...

"Got it in one, Mr. Minister. I'd stopped by the bar on my way up. I couldn't resist. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Stopping by bars?"

"No. Getting drunk."

Zero looked up to see the effect of his statement on Kaname's face. He was sorely disappointed. Kaname had folded his arms but that was all that moved since his statement a few seconds ago. Kaname was now watching him wordlessly.

"I told them to put it on your tab. I'm _sure_ you can afford it."

"And you can't? Is that what you're trying to say? Do you resent me for that?"

"I resent you for a lot of things, Kaname, including knowing you can just wave your ass in my face and I'll come running, like some pathetic puppy..."

"If that's the way you feel about it, why did you come?"

"I've been asking myself that," Zero mused aloud, as he descended heavily into the dark green couch. "But it's no use. That's why I got blind drunk instead. You still don't much care for beer do you? I mixed it up with Bourbon if it matters..."

"This was a mistake..."

"Damned straight it was!" Zero erupted, getting to his feet rounding on the startled brunette. "Why didn't you get your personal assistant or secretary or whatever you types have nowadays to call ahead? Maybe I could have told you that particular gem before you had bothered to come over here and turn my life upside down once again! In between your campaigning or fucking your wife or rolling around in your millions, I could have told her to go fuck herself and you too...!"

"'Himself'."

"What?"

"My personal assistant is Hanabusa Aidou. A man. I wanted you to get your diatribe right."

"Fuck you! I've had enough of this!"

Zero walked up to where his coat lay in an almost forgotten heap on the floor and snatched it up. He'd made a sufficient fool of himself, time to push off. Kaname watched all of this, he thought, calmly but when Zero headed for the door, something snapped. Before he knew it he was blocking the door, those flashing furious grey eyes again directed at him...

"Get out of my way..."

"How many times must I apologise? I couldn't come before now. But now I am here. Now... you can do whatever you want to me..."

"Kaname, shut up and get away from the door..."

"...Anything you want..."

"You really think I am a fool. You couldn't call for months? That isn't the whole story, is it? Is it?"

"That's the truth!"

"Bull-shit," Zero stormed, moving in close, his alcoholic breath bathing Kaname's face and making him cringe a bit. "You had intended to forget me. You were on the verge of getting everything you wanted and commonsense prevailed. That brief homosexual encounter you'd had with that insignificant American paled in importance to everything you were about to achieve or lose. Maybe it even happened as soon as you were lying inside your wife again, having lied about all those marks on your body, my bite on your lip... I'll bet you began to expunge me from your mind from the very next day, erasing the telephone number from our records and getting a new one, intending to never lay eyes on me ever again..."

"So what? It was a brief encounter! A one night stand! Anyone with any sanity would have done the same thing...!"

"Good. It's good to see that you are capable of telling the truth..."

"But it didn't work. I couldn't forget you. I tried..."

"Oh please. You got bored. You began to remember what else really excited you and now you are back in my life again. Well, you know what? You can find someone else to be your patsy. I'm through!"

"It's not like that...!"

"I said move...!"

Zero raised him hand to strike him, at his wit's end really, but Kaname reacted quickly. After all his reactions weren't dulled with alcohol and he was well trained. He grabbed the arm and twisted, pushing Zero hard against the wall. Zero groaned in pain as his face connected with the green wallpaper and the structure behind it. He lifted the hand that wasn't cruelly twisted behind his back to see if his skin was broken on his cheek.

"You bastard..."

Kaname said nothing. Only holding Zero against the wall listening to their panting breaths. Then he loosened the hold when he thought Zero was calmer but also when he thought more intimate contact was inevitable.

"No... Don't..."

Zero tried to escape the kisses on the back of his neck but he was held fast, the hard body pressed against him, the tellingly hard flesh cushioned by his own behind. Soft hands eventually slid around him to his belt, unbuckling it then unzipping him quickly to go inside and squeeze his already turgid...

Kaname became quite distracted and it didn't take much for Zero to break the hold and turn around. They stood there for a while staring, their breaths hard, panting, daring the other to make the first move. Eventually Kaname did. His eyes travelled down deliberately to where Zero's long, thick length protruded from beneath his shirt and licked his lips.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he whispered, meeting Zero's eyes again as he turned to go, unbuttoning his white, cotton shirt and divesting himself of it within Zero's line of sight. It was a gamble. He'd given Zero the choice: the door or him. But Kaname was fairly sure Zero wouldn't be able to resist...

"Tell me. What is it like?"

"What?"

Kaname turned back towards Zero as he removed his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding the zip down then just letting the pants fall to his ankles, freeing himself in all his glory. He hadn't been wearing any underwear, thinking as he had that he wouldn't stay dressed for long once Zero had arrived. He stepped out of the pool of fabric and moved enticingly within Zero's reach... but Zero didn't take the bait. He merely stood and waited. When he realised Kaname wasn't going to answer he folded his arms and continued. Kaname immediately got a sinking feeling...

"You'd said it's not like that, that you are not here to use me. Why are you here?"

Kaname sighed and turned away, irritation at being thwarted and Zero's insistence on having an answer to something that was best left unanswered, rising. He didn't need to beg for sex. From the time he'd been able to notice, people have been throwing themselves at him. He was handsome, disgustingly wealthy and now had a good grasp on the reins of power in Britain. It was impossible to toss a coin without hitting someone willing to bed him for a small favour. Yet he'd flown fifteen hours across the Atlantic, booked himself into a hotel that actually used polyester in its bed linens and didn't have a Jacuzzi in its "Penthouse suite" and had spent hours tracking him down to some grimy drink hole. You'd think he'd be happy that he'd bothered, especially since he could tell Zero was certainly not indifferent to him. Even now he could see that satisfying bulge inside his pants... Why did he lust for him like this? Things would certainly be less complicated if he could just walk away.

"I don't know," Kaname sighed, collapsing onto the edge of the bed, turning his eyes away from the object of his irrational desire. "I don't know anymore. I should forget you. I did try. But I couldn't forget. I found myself thinking about you more and more... You'd mentioned that your had a girlfriend so I thought you were ready to put this behind you as well, since there could be nothing between us. But then, it was as if I needed to... Oh forget it. If you want to leave, go ahead. Maybe... it was a bad idea."

It was very quiet for a long while. Kaname was sure he would leave. He turned away completely and lay on the bed pulling the pillow down over his head. He had really been looking forward to this. That day stood out in his mind as one time he had been completely happy. Of course, there were other times in his life that had neared this status. His marriage, the birth of his daughters, all their various milestones, big and small that they'd had in their lives that culminated with his election and appointment... But _that_ day seemed to stand out because... he'd finally been able to let go of _everything_. No expectations, no reservations. Just exhilarating freedom, just plain Kaname. He'd looked after his own pleasure, let go of his cares and someone had been there... to take care of him. He'd wanted that again; to feel the excruciating pleasure and the feeling of being wanted for just himself. Once more...

Kaname removed the pillow and turned over in amazement when he heard the door to the bathroom close and then the shower. Despite what he'd said, he couldn't stop the feeling of hope and arousal that welled within him. When Zero came back out in a robe while towel drying his hair, Kaname lips parted of their own accord in anticipation of being kissed and then... So it was a severe disappointment when Zero tossed the towel onto a nearby chair and the robe, only to push Kaname over and pull up the quilt to settle beneath it. To sleep. He turned onto his side away from the stunned brunette and closed his eyes, just as a murderous urge came over Kaname. He was sure one of them was losing their mind. What the hell...? He was going to sleep?

Zero rolled over in time to catch the pillow before it belted him, as if he'd sensed Kaname's anger, and had the gall pull it away and throw it onto the ground before closing his eyes again calmly as if he owned the place... Kaname seethed as he twisted to gain the necessary leverage to kick him off the bed...

"I've had a long day, Kaname and I'm very drunk. For what I have in mind to do to you," Zero opened his eyes again and met Kaname's eyes... and the brunette's anger evaporated along with any thought of removing Zero from his bed. "I really should be sober. Just give me a few hours..."

And Zero closed his eyes again and very soon afterward a soft, resonating snore issued from his lips and Kaname was left alone with a nude, unconscious Zero and his own frenetic thoughts.

**THE NEXT THING** Zero knew he was awoken by the sensation of being thoroughly blown. He opened his eyes and moaned, just before pushing the quilt away...

Kaname looked up at him, his partially glazed, partially wary gaze very dilated and dark, but he doesn't let up his vigorous pumps over Zero's thick head, tightening his hold on the youth's legs to prevent him from taking away what he'd been dying to do since he saw him. He even pulled Zero down the bed a little in an unconsciously protective gesture, as he closed his eyes again but he continued to bob, suck and lick his entire veined, weeping length, those moist red lips pursed tightly over his hardness in the most devastating vision...

Zero had tried to protest, his fingers driving into the brunette's luxuriant locks but his body had already been taken over by the dark, throbbing sensations and then, when he saw Kaname's lips wrapped around him he could no longer function in any real way. He collapsed back onto the pillows his breaths coming in gasps as the exquisite suction continued mercilessly to its inevitable conclusion...

Zero gritted his teeth and released a series of short grunts at each almost painful spasm as his body released into the unrelenting pressure that capped it. It was only when he turned to his side and curled a little into a protective position did the mouth let up on its tortures. Zero watched, spent, as Kaname sat up in the bed and, holding his eyes the entire time, slowly licked a drop of escaped ejaculate from the corner of his mouth, seemingly savouring the taste before closing his exquisite eyes again and sighing heavily...

Zero somehow got to his knees and went after this intoxicating brunette. His hands shook as he grabbed him and pressed him onto the bed before covering him with his body. Kaname went willingly: expecting everything, denying nothing. He lay there for a while, his chest heaving as he watched Zero hover over him, an unfathomable expression of on his face. He seemed to be studying him, every facet, as if deciding something weighty and mysterious. Only then, did it occur to him that Zero may still hate him, may still leave.

"Zero... Please. I'm sor..." Kaname pleaded, his hand rising to cup his face hesitantly. But Zero grabbed his hand and held it. Tightly. Still drinking him in with his eyes. Kaname was slightly put out. He braced himself for the cruel rejection...

Zero released his hand and reached out almost reverently to trace his lips, just before pressing his index finger against the lower one, parting them softly. Kaname's eyes closed mostly in relief as he realised Zero had made his decision, as he realised...

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, his voice a hoarse whisper, his face still showing the debate his brain was having with his body, but his body was winning. His heart...

"Kiss me," Kaname ordered, his confident demeanour coming back as he became more sure of Zero. He pulled the fingers away impatiently as Zero hesitated. "Kiss. Me..."

Kaname soon found his lips crushed to Zero's own, the familiar all encompassing lust pervading them both. Kaname moaned loudly as his hands roamed restlessly, his body aching for him but Zero stilled him, pulling away.

"What? What is it?"

"Did you bring anything? I wasn't exactly... um... thinking of your comfort when I came over."

"Bring...? Oh..."

Kaname's mind did catch up eventually. He moved to get up but Zero stopped him.

"I'll get it. You stay on the bed. Where is it?"

"My bag. Inside the black carrying case for my i-assistant... Are you sure? I can..."

"Stay in the bed, Kaname. Don't move."

Kaname again reclined, his body trembling. Zero... his Zero... was back.

"What's taking you so long?" Kaname yelled, impatient with the thirty seconds that elapsed. He hated waiting. Zero eventually found what he was looking for and came back.

"Got it! It was hidden in a fake mouse..."

"You know how paranoid I am..."

"Indeed," Zero answered as he straddled Kaname, pulling open the robe he had on. "But that's not all I know about you."

Kaname gasped, nearly leaping off the bed, as Zero stroked his opened palms, slowly, right the way down the length of his torso, from his neck, over his heaving chest to his stomach and then to his hard, leaking flesh which he held with almost respectful gentleness in both hands. He seemed mesmerised again. Kaname wanted to kick him.

"Zero!"

"Shhh, Kaname. Don't worry. I'm... just getting started..."

**KANAME** opened his eyes, certain he had passed out for some time. He lay on Zero's chest, a large warm arm holding him tightly as the other hand traced lazy patterns on his face: over his nose, across his cheeks, culminating on his lips... Kaname planted a kiss on the settling index finger.

"Hi."

Kaname lifted his head, nodded dazedly, graced him with a wide smile, still not speaking, and then lay back on the thin mat of soft, silver hair to close his eyes and savour this moment. His body ached sweetly, inside and out. Zero hadn't spared him but he hadn't been cruel. On the contrary, Zero had been slow, deliberate, firm but... Kaname's toes curled as he remembered. He realised he hadn't been the only one that had been thinking about their reunion. Zero had remembered everything about his body and had actually tried some new things... Kaname opened his eyes and looked up at Zero's lips, to the mouth in which he'd been planted for a considerable amount of time. He just couldn't get over what he could do with his tongue...

_He was awake,_ Zero thought, trying to find the resolve to leave. Damn. He'd started out aiming for memorable and had ended up seriously involved in every breathless groan, impatient toss, frustrated frown, mindlessly exhilarated orgasm. He couldn't get enough of him, as before. Zero caressed his cheek with his bare knuckles, still drinking him in with his eyes. He was so...

"Beautiful..."

Kaname smiled and rose to kiss him, loving... this. Zero looked at him as if he were an exotic bird or gorgeous dream that would soon go away. Even if he did know he wasn't bad looking and had even been featured - quite to his wife's very audible mirth and his embarrassment - on the cover of "People" magazine as the world's most gorgeous member of government, he still loved that he had this effect on Zero. He felt cherished. It was wonderful, especially when he was so used to being taken for granted.

Kaname lifted his head eventually and moved to straddle Zero's waist. Amazingly he was feeling his body's revival which, to be sure, Zero must be feeling as well. He dipped again to kiss Zero's throat then his shoulder, and then lower to one of Zero's already straining, ultra-sensitive nipples. It was the oddest thing how sensitive they were. Sometimes all Kaname had to do was breathe on them and Zero would moan softly, his erection snapping instantly to attention. The deliberate sucking of even one of these pink nubs was the quickest way to get oneself... um... _sorted_. Mercilessly. With this in mind, Kaname paused to lick the tip delicately – which always drove him nuts – before sinking his mouth over the stiff peak to...

"I can't... I have to go."

Kaname was beside himself with shock as he found himself roughly planted to one side as Zero rose and grabbed his robe before heading for the bathroom and closing the door firmly behind him. Kaname fell back on the bed and closed his eyes as he listened to the shower. Although he felt he had a lot to be confident about, he still felt nervous. Something about the way Zero had pushed him away...

Zero eventually exited the shower fully clothed and went straight into the salon, hardly sparing the brunette another glance. He went to pick his coat off the ground in the hallway when he saw the trolley with the food from the night before. Zero went over and lifted one silver cover out of curiosity – and hunger – and saw a fairly simple plate of steak and steamed vegetables. The other cover revealed chicken with a side of creamy pasta with grilled tomatoes and courgettes on top. Zero relieved the bird of its leg and bit into it, closing his eyes in deep appreciation as he sat and continued to eat. Maybe he did have time for breakfast...

"Are you going to eat that? It's cold!"

"I don't care. I'm starving. The last thing I had was a hot-dog from a vendor just before I caught the bus, if you don't count the olives they kept putting into my drinks."

"Zero! I can get you..."

"Are you going to eat that?" Zero asked, gesturing to the plate of steak and vegetables.

"Of course not!"

"Good," he replied before lifted the plate and scraping the contents onto his own. Kaname's mouth dropped open as half the cold beef disappeared into Zero's mouth. Oh, that was just... You'd think he hadn't eaten in a month!

Still, Kaname approached the carnage and sat in the chair he'd placed opposite the night before, when he'd had some misguided hopes for a genial dinner together before retiring. He picked up the bottle of wine he'd opened earlier to sooth his nerves after trying to sleep with a naked Zero in his room and not succeeding, and poured some for the both of them. Zero smiled his thanks and guzzled the Pinot Noir down in one as if it were a glass of Kool Aid. Kaname closed his eyes briefly as if in a silent prayer of appeasement to the wine gods and sipped his with a bit more savour, all while contemplating his next move.

"Zero... I was thinking about what you'd said last night..."

"Really? About what specifically?"

"About... what we are doing... here..."

"Oh? What are we doing?" Zero raised his eyes, all innocence to Kaname and the brunette looked away into his glass. Touché.

"...I am willing to make you a proposal... with a view to making an arrangement between us for more regular access..."

"Do you mean so we can meet more often to fuck?" Zero responded with more than a hint of sarcasm. Kaname placed the wine glass on the table and turned to meet Zero's eyes, his demeanour cold, businesslike. Enough, he thought. He was hardly some ingénue. In his experience one can get anything... if the price was right.

"Let's speak frankly, shall we? From what you've told me earlier I'm sure you've had a chance to do a bit of research on me..."

"You're Britain's newest Member of Parliament and number thirty-seven on Forbes' Wealthiest People list," Zero recited offhandedly, while stabbing a bit more of the pasta. "You come from very old money, are branched in some obscure way from the English aristocracy but you don't use the title. You've made your own fortune, amongst other things, revitalizing ailing companies and are married to... what is she? A countess...?"

"What do you want?" Kaname demanded, his eyes narrowing, sure they were on the same page.

Zero looked up at Kaname, his eyes travelling over his tousled, dark hair, those swollen, red lips before staring into his cynical, flat eyes. Kaname was so sure he would take advantage of him in some way but was still willing to deal. It was an indication of how serious he was about this. At least. Zero tore his eyes away.

"I have to go," he said, rising, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "If Sayori doesn't wake up and find me beside her she harangues me for days about having an affair..."

"I've done my own research on you. It seems you are in quite a bit of debt..."

"So? Along with most of the population..."

"I can help you..."

"No thanks. I don't take handouts..."

"I know lots of people. Important people..."

"No doubt..."

"Some in the highest echelons of English football."

Zero paused at this. How could he not. It was his one ambition in life. His mind filled with all the promises he'd made to himself and others, of standing on the field of play before thousands of fans and playing his heart out. He loved the game almost more than his life itself and knew he would die happy if he was shot dead in the middle of a match. No one could blame him for pausing to listen and Kaname stood, triumphant. He'd found his price.

"Do you still train?"

A legitimate question. Zero wasn't as toned as he'd remembered...

"No... That part of my... life is over. I work in construction now and I am going to start a family. It's time... I grew up."

Zero continued down the hall and grabbed the doorknob and pulled but the door slammed shut again. Zero turned to look at Kaname's determined visage. He won't give up.

"Zero, I'm serious about this. You might as well talk to me now. Otherwise, you'll find you have no choice but to."

"Are you threatening me?" Zero asked, half serious, remembering Kaname's line from before.

"Yes."

Zero removed his hand from the doorknob and straightened, really looking at Kaname as if finally seeing him. Then he sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair as the brunette's gaze never wavered. If he was like this in business he could see why he was so rich. Zero met his eyes again.

"What do you want? Tell me."

Kaname seemed to visibly soften and removed his hand from the door.

"You. All of you. Come back with me."

"No. That's not what I want. This is my home."

"Will you reconsider? It's hard for me to come here. You can... bring your fiancée. I'm sure she would love Europe. You both can travel, see the continent in between..."

"Fucking you? That's me alright. Zero Kiriyuu, male prostitute extraordinaire. Maybe you can loan me out to your business partners as a bonus..."

Zero was cut off as Kaname grabbed his lapels and slammed him back against the wall. Zero recovered quickly to hold his wrists and pull his hands away from him, before shoving the irate and frustrated brunette away.

"I am not for sale, Kaname. You'll just have to deal with that."

"You're making a mistake."

"Maybe..."

Zero grabbed the doorknob again but paused to look again at the fuming man.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

Kaname frowned, and stared at the silver-haired youth ahead of him.

"What?"

"I am willing to see you again tonight. Do you want to?"

Kaname wanted to say no.

"...Yes."

"I'll be here around six thirty," Zero informed, opening the door. He then grinned and winked. "Wear something sexy for me."

Kaname seethed, still reeling from being thwarted. He launched himself at the door.

"You... bastard!"

But Zero was gone.

**"I THINK** **YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY LIPS**."

Kaname smiled around the fingers that played with his twin, soft fleshy pillows as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Zero too smiled and leaned in to kiss them. Again.

"They're your best feature. Especially since, when I lightly stroke them... like this..."

Kaname shivered and tucked his lower lip inside his mouth for safe keeping. Zero's eyes dilated hungrily.

"Come on," Kaname breathed, when he was finally allowed the use of them again. "Let's order breakfast and think about doing something else today besides screwing."

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"Yes. But now I'm curious about whether or not the outside world still exists."

"Your wish is my command. You order breakfast while I take a shower. You can come in when you're finished."

"As you wish. The usual?"

"Yes. And lots of..."

"...Syrup. I know."

Zero bent again and kissed him, before slowly withdrawing from inside of him. Kaname squeezed him teasingly, but reluctantly let him go before turning to grab the room phone. If he finished quickly they could have some fun in the shower before it arrived...

"What do you like about me?"

"Hmmm?" Kaname frowned, puzzled.

"My features. It there anything that stands out? And don't say my dick..."

Kaname smiled broadly, finally getting Zero's meaning. He turned back to the silver-haired youth.

"Yes, there is. But I won't tell you."

"What? Why?"

"Because it is what you do with them that excites me. If I tell you it will make you self conscious and ruin it."

"No it won't. Come on..."

"No. Now go shower. I'll be right there."

Zero went into a sulk, pouting a little as he rolled to the edge of the bed and stood to head to the bathroom. Kaname laughed to himself as he picked up the telephone. It had been a wonderful three days, this last one especially as Zero had gotten time off work to spend it with him. Kaname had relaxed a little more as Zero kept returning. But his week was ending soon. They'll still have to return to the issue of their arrangement but Kaname kept putting it off, not wanting to ruin what was happening. There had been plenty of time to do so...

"Zero!"

The bastard had locked him out! He couldn't be still sulking!

"Open the door...!"

The door opened and Zero came out, passing him on the way to the salon.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he said haughtily and Kaname had no doubt that Zero was still upset about his omission.

"**IT'S YOUR SHOULDERS**, alright?"

"My shoulders? What do you mean...?"

"That's all I'm going to say!"

"Kaname, you're lying. My shoulders?"

Kaname placed some butter on his toast and bit it avoiding Zero's curious eyes. At least he was talking.

"You mean they turn you on?"

"Yes."

"But you'd said it is what I do with them. It doesn't make any sense..."

"I did tell you to drop it! But no, you just had to sulk..."

"...But what do I do with my shoulders?" Zero mused, ignoring Kaname.

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Is it when I put your legs on them and f...?"

"No. What about some sightseeing?"

"In 'Jersey? What do you want to see? Six Flags?"

"Okay. It's been a while since I went to an amusement park. But we could wander around downtown first..."

"Not more shopping. My apartment is too small for a lot of crap..."

"I wanted to go to a few banks."

Kaname rattled off a few off-handedly. It was a good while before Zero got the idea that they were the same ones he used. He paused mid forkful of scrambled eggs and looked up at Kaname who was inspecting the business section of the newspaper. Or pretending to.

"No."

"What?"

"No you will NOT do anything at those banks."

Kaname sighed and put down the paper. He had that look again. It trapped Zero's incredulous stare.

"I am not leaving New Jersey until you are out of debt and living in decent accommodations. I nearly had to shoot someone when I visited you and I cannot believe you let your fiancée go home to that hovel by herself..."

"She knows how to handle herself. And she doesn't wear a hundred thousand dollar Rolex as if it's a Seiko..."

"...That's beside the point. It's dangerous and I can easily do something about it..."

"No."

Kaname leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. Zero's eyes drew involuntarily to them. He just loved the way they bunched invitingly like that when he was thinking... Zero forced himself to look at his plate when they curled into a smile as Kaname noticed.

"I am not compromising on this. If you are not coming with me then this is the alternative whether you like it or not. You are not a stranger anymore. I want to take care of you. I can easily take care of you. I can also just as easily go behind your back."

"Please. You don't scare..."

"I am sure the banks would be quite amenable to settling those bad loans. And let me see... if your fiancée won a huge house in the suburbs in a raffle..."

"Kaname, you can't just...!"

"I can. And I will. You can cooperate or you can give me the infinite pleasure of setting about forcing you into a comfortable lifestyle without your consent. Which is it to be?"

Zero stewed for a while as Kaname picked up his newspaper again.

"Here's a nice apartment: two bedrooms and it's in the city. It has a nice view of..."

"God! I can't afford...!"

"We'll look at it today," Kaname interrupted, taking a pen and circling it, before looking up with that same determination in his eyes. Zero realised that when he said Kaname was bossy it wasn't the half of it.

"Motherfu..."

"Here's another nice one..." Kaname smiled, enjoying himself. He felt so good being able to do this for him. He'd definitely feel better going home knowing he was safe... and where to find him.

"What happens if this doesn't work out? I'll have to pay..."

"I'll pay ahead six months and give you the receipt. If you want to move somewhere else you can but it has to be adequate... Nice! This one has a concierge and security gates!"

"Kaname," Zero rose and went around the table. He knelt beside the excited brunette and twisted him around to face him. "You don't need to do this. Haven't I come here every day when you asked me to? I promise to do that in the future. Just call me and we can meet. All you have to do is ask..."

"I know that I don't have to, which makes me want to do it even more," Kaname leaned forward and placed his forehead against Zero's. "Don't you see how... important you are to me? I want to make sure you are safe. You don't have to do anything with me you don't want to... I just need to know you are secure and happy. Okay?"

Zero said nothing, still hating this.

"Can I at least repay you...?"

"No. Save the money. Start training again. Go to school. I don't need it, Zero. You know that. Just count yourself as lucky. When this ends we'll say we had fun. Alright?"

Zero remained silent but looked troubled. Kaname began to kiss him, if only to cheer him up but it quickly got out of hand. Kaname threw his head back and moaned as he disappeared into Zero's hot mouth, the youth drawing on him ravenously as if he was a sumptuous meal. Zero pulled him forward and spread his legs, for better access, but Kaname fell off the chair...

"No! Zero..."

Kaname moaned as he found himself on his stomach with one of his legs bent at the knee beside him as Zero licked equally ravenously between his cheeks. He was going to... God he was insatiable. If only he wasn't so sore from their previous session this morning.

Zero groaned in frustration as he realised he'd need to leave him to get the gel. But he couldn't tear himself away, especially when Kaname started pressing back into his face.

"Wait..."

"Fuck..."

Kaname grimaced as Zero pulled away from what he was doing and left him. He turned over, thinking now was the time to talk some sense into Zero and his own body, or they'd never leave this suite, but Zero was already back and pushing him back onto his stomach.

"Now you'll be even tastier," Zero joked, as he nipped his shoulder whilst administering the item in question.

Butter.

Kaname winced as Zero pushed his fingers into his tender entrance, trying to carefully prepare him. He hoped that the swelling went down by the time he returned to his wife. The last time he'd had to be quite creative explaining the bruises on his body, and she'd almost called in a physician, the last thing he needed. He could just picture the diagnosis. _You appear to be suffering with injuries consistent with a rather robust session of how's your father... _

But he didn't stop him. He couldn't seem to bring himself to deny Zero anything. Even when the youth lay on top of him and began to push into his...

"Oh God..."

Kaname squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as the pain shot through him. The butter was much thinner than the gel, and Zero met with a bit more rather unfortunate resistance. Still, Kaname didn't complain. He pressed his face into the carpet, taking deep breaths as he adjusted his body, lifting his hips to meet him, bearing down to take him... Whatever he wanted. Whatever...

Zero groaned as he eventually reached his goal, sliding into Kaname's hot core. He couldn't get enough of this tightness, of bending this "bossy" brunette to his will. He pushed in firmly, seating himself deep inside. Not even Sayori could do this...

Kaname's fingernails bit into his palm as Zero began to move, his sore flesh submitting to the almost unbearable stretch and friction. He moaned into the soft flooring as Zero's hips smacked him over and over, even driving him along the floor towards the patio doors.

"Kaname. Kaname..."

Zero reached beneath the brunette as if belatedly remembering his pleasure, trying to coax the now almost flaccid length back into its previous hardness. Kaname moaned as the large hand enveloped him, rubbed him, beginning to regain his interest as a spurt of hot pleasure shot through him, tightening involuntarily around Zero's aching erection...

Zero groaned at this, his body already starting the process of capitulating. He felt too good, too...

"Ooohh fuck..."

Zero gathered Kaname tightly into his arms, burying his face in his neck as his stomach muscles tightened, his scrotum beginning to throb and spasm as it slapped Kaname's behind in increasing rhythm. It was no use. He couldn't hold back...

Kaname squeezed his eyes closed and twisted his head to bury his face into Zero's arm, completely melting as he felt Zero's hard strength envelope him, felt his shoulders bunch against his as he held him tightly. It was just this. Just the feeling of possession that always undid him...

"Zero... Please. Harder..." he begged plaintively, his face still pressed to the straining biceps as he reached to help himself...

"Kaname! I..."

Zero pressed deeper, harder but only had a few more left inside of him. He cried out loudly as he eventually lost control, seeding Kaname's heat gleefully, that seductive, hot friction too much for him. He held him tighter as he tried to melt into him, to connect, as his world came apart at the seams... and Kaname convulsed, biting his arm as his own moist heat spilled into his hand...

**THEY LAY THERE** in a heap for a while before Kaname reluctantly rolled Zero off of him and got to his knees. He looked down at the carpet burn he knew would be on his thighs and chest. Damn, Shizuka would never believe him...

"I think I had better go now before you recover or we'll never get anything done."

"That's another ten minutes. You'll never make it..." Zero winked as he rubbed his greasy, soft length. Kaname chuckled and crawled gingerly over to where Zero lay on his back in shameless exhibition of his attributes and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Zero's attention immediately deviated to Kaname's own assets... Kaname broke the kiss and pulled away from him laughing.

"No! Don't think I'm not on to your devious plan, Zero. I will not be so easily distracted. Get up! We've got a lot to do before I leave tomorrow evening."

Kaname got to his feet and turned to head for the bedroom. He needed to shower and dress quickly...

"Kaname...?"

"Hmmm?"

Kaname paused in the doorway and looked back to where Zero still sat on the carpet, but the look in his eyes made him turn back to approach him. "What is it, Zero?"

"Rather... rather than the apartment. Could you..." Zero trailed off, as if hating himself for even asking but Kaname wouldn't let him escape that easily. He stooped to Zero's level and grabbed his jaw, yanking it up so he could meet his eyes.

"Zero, you are trying my patience. Just ask me."

Zero bit his lip and Kaname growled low in immense frustration. He released him and got to his feet.

"Fine. A house it is then. In that case we'll have to get moving..."

"No wait! What I meant was..."

"What?"

"...Could you help me save our house? The one the bank took...?"

"The one at the old address on ... Street?" Kaname was unimpressed. He'd seen the pictures in the dossier. It was a dingy two storey dwelling with hardly a yard to speak of in an area whose property values probably hadn't changed since the Depression. Maybe he should force Zero to think a little bigger?

"It was her mother's. Sayori's. We... I'd asked her to mortgage it to help me..."

Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew where this was headed.

"It's probably sold by now..." he tried.

"No it isn't. I keep checking. I've been trying to get a mortgage to buy it but..."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" There was probably a reason it hadn't been sold by now.

"Yes. Sayori was heartbroken when we had to move out. She only stopped crying when I promised her I'll get it back. I promise I'll repay every cent..."

Kaname waved him away and turned to enter the bedroom... already knowing he'd do exactly as he was asked.

"**I LOVE THAT ONE**, honey. You should definitely take that."

"You don't think it makes me look fat?" Shizuka asked, turning this way then that while looking in the mirror, inspecting the way the silk draped over his svelte figure. Svelte that is, except for the small bump. Kaname took the laptop off his lap and stood, walking over to his glowing wife, rolling his eyes at the attendant who barely stifled a giggle.

"I saw that, Kaname."

"I don't know what you mean, my dear," Kaname responded, meeting his wife's eyes in the mirror and he drew her back against him, placing his hand gently over her stomach. "You look wonderful. I think if you weren't pregnant now, I'm sure you would have been by this evening..."

"Kaname! I really don't know what has gotten into you! You know you're going to have to get yourself sorted. Fancy a baby at my age!" But secretly she was well pleased. While her friends struggled to hold on to their husbands or keep their eyes from wandering, she couldn't keep Kaname's hands off her.

And Kaname knew she was, grinning as he cupped her face to kiss her, all while the attendant turned around and discretely fiddled with the other maternity wear she'd brought over, wishing her husband was as romantic...

The air was suddenly filled with the beginning refrain of "Three Lions" and it was Shizuka's turn to roll her eyes.

"That friend of yours has infuriating timing."

Kaname kissed her on the cheek in apology and turned to grab the mobile from his jacket pocket. The truth was that Zero hardly called but when he did it was memorable. He didn't care where Kaname was or who he was with when he called to scold him about some "extravagant" gift or other he'd sent him or Sayori – she also knew of him, considering there was no way Zero could explain the house on his salary, which had been fully renovated with two additional bedrooms all while they were put up in an apartment in the city. She didn't know exactly who he was. Just that he was a very good friend of Zero's who happened to have deep pockets, which made things a lot easier for Kaname. After all, Zero didn't have any real excuses for refusing any of his gifts and Sayori had no such qualms.

"Hello?" Kaname answered softly as he reached the balcony.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

"No. Just spending the day with Shizuka. Shouldn't you be asleep? "

"I've been sent out for hot-wings and peppermint ice-cream," Zero replied tonelessly and Kaname laughed, knowing what he was going through.

"Chin up, Zero. You only have five months to go."

"I just want to sleep, Kaname. I'll sell my soul for a quiet room without a wife with odd midnight cravings. Last night it was lychees. It took me an hour to find a place that sold them and when I got back she was asleep. I could have strangled her."

Kaname chuckled some more as he looked out over the city. He could tell Zero was happy though, and so was he. It had only been a little over a year but he couldn't believe how well this was working. No one suspected their friendship was anything more than just that, simply because they were both men and they were scrupulously discrete. The last time they saw each other they'd even been able to go off to a cabin together. It's no surprise they hardly got any fishing done but every room certainly was...

"I miss you. When can I see you again?"

Kaname closed his eyes and tensed intimately at the slight change in Zero's voice: a confident, deep command...

"I... I can't get away for at least five weeks. You'll have to come here..."

"I can't. I have matches for the next month."

Zero had started playing again. It certainly wasn't Manchester United but he was deliriously happy. It was a small but proud club and Zero gave it his all.

Kaname was silent for a while then bowed his head, knowing he'd do whatever it takes.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call later in the week."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Kaname pressed end and turned back to where his wife was studying him a little too closely. He smiled broadly and tossed the mobile onto the couch.

"Zero's wife is driving him nuts. She just sent him out for peppermint ice-cream and chicken. At four in the morning."

Shizuka relaxed a bit at this, reminding herself that there was nothing there. They were just good friends.

"I wish I could do that to you. But you'd just send poor Hanabusa to do it."

"Of course. That's what he's there for. But you don't have anything as mundane as _cravings_, do you, honey?"

"I ignore them. It too hard to keep one's figure as you grow older."

"Are you taking that dress? You should wear it to the Baroness' ball..."

"I think I shall. And I like this one as well..."

"Honey," Kaname said eventually, as he went to hold her again. "I need to go Stateside for a few days. Maybe next week?"

"Is everything alri...?"

"Yes, but he seems a bit down. I'll be back before the next physician's appointment."

"...Sure, darling. But don't forget, Yuuki's recital is the day before..."

"Ah, yes. It'll have to be a quick trip..."

Kaname zoned out planning his week as Shizuka studied his beautiful face in the mirror. She wondered what was going on behind it, wondered if there could be anything at all between these men besides this close friendship... Silly of course. Kaname just wasn't like that. She was probably feeling insecure because she was getting fat. Still...

"You know, darling, I'd be devastated if you left me for football player. A tennis player maybe..."

Kaname met her eyes in the mirror for one tense moment then laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see what I can do. But no-one looks as good as you do in a black negligee, especially Zero. I may have to pass on his offer and stay with you, if that's okay."

"See that you do, darling."

Shizuka forgot her silly ideas as she took another dress from the attendant as Kaname wandered over to the balcony and looked outside, his eyes on the horizon of ancient roof tops and festering grey sky, his mind on seeing Zero again and maybe... a life with him. Kaname smirked and shook his head. Impossible. They would drive each other crazy and break up in a few months. They were such opposites. It was good this way. They were happy.

He had no regrets.

_the end (again)_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


End file.
